1934
debuts in The Wise Little Hen.]] ]] '']] '']] '']] Theatrical releases Shorts *January 13 **The China Shop'' **''Shanghaied'' *February 10 - The Grasshopper and the Ants *February 17 - Camping Out *March 3 - Playful Pluto *March 24 - Funny Little Bunnies *April 14 - The Big Bad Wolf *May 19 - Gulliver Mickey *May 24 - The Hot Chocolate Soldiers *June 9 - The Wise Little Hen *June 16 - Mickey's Steamroller *July 14 - The Flying Mouse *August 11 - Orphan's Benefit *September 1 - Peculiar Penguins *September 29 - Mickey Plays Papa *November 3 - The Goddess of Spring *November 17 - The Dognapper *December 15 - Two-Gun Mickey Character debuts *June 9 - Donald Duck, Peter Pig *July 31 - Bobo the Elephant *August 11 - Clara Cluck *September 10 - Eli Squinch Production *After dinner one evening, Walt Disney reveals his plan to make Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs to his key animators, acting out every part in front of them and estimating the budget (incorrectly) at $250,000. *August 9 - The first outline for Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs is prepared. *September - Adriana Caselotti first auditions for the voice of Snow White in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. *October 3 - Story meeting for Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs: **Music in Your Soup **The bed building sequence **Snow White teaching the Dwarfs how to say their prayers **The Prince being taken to the Dungeon of the Queen's Castle **Sleepy traps the fly in Snow White's glass coffin **The final chase of the Witch is planned out more or less as it will appear in the final film **Title cards will be used to show the passage of time. *October 9 - Story meeting for Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs: **The Seven Dwarfs are named Wheezy, Jumpy, Baldy, Grumpy, Happy, Doc, and Sleepy - other dwarfs are also suggested, including Hickey, Gabby, Nifty, Sniffy, Lazy, Puffy, Stuffy, Shorty, Wheezy, Burpy, Dizzy, and Dopey **The seven dwarfs' discovery of Snow White in their cottage **The scene in which the raven falls into the skull after seeing the Witch **The poisoned comb is included in the story at this point; when it fails the Witch captures the Prince **Snow White kissing the dwarfs goodbye **The Prince's escape from the Queen's Castle *October 13 - Story meeting for Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs: **Discussion as to whether the Queen should be fat and comical or beautiful and sinister **Running gag with Sleepy and the fly **Huntsman's attempt to kill Snow White to be treated as a shadow effect against a large rock *October 15 - Story meeting for Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs: **Grumpy's reaction to the poisoned comb. **The dwarfs singing to Snow White a song they haven't sung in years **The Queen's capture of the Prince *November 2 - A memo is circulated at the studio offering $5 for every gag submitted and ultimately used in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. People Births *January 5 - Phil Ramone (recording engineer, record producer, violinist, and composer) *January 8 - Roy Kinnear (actor) *January 13 - Rip Taylor (actor, singer, voice artist, and comedian) *January 20 - Tom Baker (actor and writer) *January 22 - Bill Bixby (actor, director, and producer) *February 6 - Marty Sklar (Imagineer) *February 14 - Florence Henderson (actress, voice actress, singer, and talk show host) *February 17 - Barry Humphries (comedian, satirist, dadaist, artist, author, and character actor) *March 26 - Alan Arkin (actor, director, musician, and singer) *March 31 - Shirley Jones (singer and actress) *April 5 - Richard Peck (author) *April 11 - Richard Karron (actor and voice actor) *April 16 - Robert Stigwood (music entrepreneur, film producer, and impresario) *April 18 - James Drury (actor & oil and gas businessman) *April 20 - Robert DoQui (actor) *April 24 - Shirley MacLaine (actress and singer) *April 29 - Akira Takarada (actor) *May 10 - Gary Owens (voice actor, disk jockey, radio announcer, and personality) *June 16 **Bill Cobbs (actor) **Jane Henson (puppeteer and wife of Jim Henson) *July 10 - Jerry Nelson (puppeteer, singer, and musician) *July 26 - Shūichirō Moriyama (actor and voice actor) *July 28 - Bud Luckey (story artist and voice actor) *August 24 - Kenny Baker (actor and musician) *September 2 - Chuck McCann (actor and voice actor) *September 11 - Ian Abercrombie (actor and voice actor) *September 28 - Janet Munro (actress) *October 30 - Hamilton Camp (singer, songwriter, actor, and voice actor) *November 13 - Garry Marshall (actor, director, producer, screenwriter, voice actor, and comedian) *November 15 - Joanna Barnes (actress and writer) *December 9 - Judi Dench (actress, voice actress, occasional singer, and author) *December 16 - Pete Schrum (actor and voice actor) Artists joined *Wolfgang "Woolie" Reitherman - Directing animator on One Hundred and One Dalmatians, The Jungle Book, Sleeping Beauty, and Robin Hood. Worked as an animator on Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Peter Pan, and Pinocchio. *Milt Kahl - Directing Animator on Mary Poppins, The Sword in the Stone, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, and Alice in Wonderland. *Frank Thomas - Directing Animator on Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, The Jungle Book, Sleeping Beauty, and Mary Poppins. es:1934 fr:1934 ru:1934 Category:Years in Disney history Category:1934 shorts